Stunning spells
Stunning Spells are used to push enemies back, blasting them against walls or making them fly away, either knocking them out or killing them. These spells are usually used in a magical fight and can be cast with an enchantment or even just non-verbally. A sorcerer can use these spells easily and instinctively when his emotions are heightened. Under an elemental aspect, Stunning Spells can be considered to be spells that involve the element of Air, for when they're cast, the sorcerer creates a very powerful air current that strikes his opponent. The known Stunning Spells have been used in these occasions: *'Wace wærlic, '''used by Gaius when he tried to strike Edwin. Anyway he mispronounced the words of the spell so it didn't have any effect (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Wáce ierlic! This is the actual spell that Gaius tried to cast. Edwin used it against him and threw him back into a stone wall (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *Non-verbally, used by Cerdan to push away a guard of Camelot that was going to kill him. He stretched out his hand, pointing the soldier that was blasted back (The Beginning of the End). *Non-verbally, by Mordred, when his telepathic scream smashed Morgana's mirror in her chambers. The grief for the execution of his father heightened Mordred's powers (The Beginning of the End). *Non-verbally, by Morgana, when her scream smashed a window of her chambers (The Nightmare Begins). *Non-verbally, used by Mordred when he was surrounded by several soldiers. This sonic-scream was able to blast away the knights, knocking them out or killing them (The Nightmare Begins). Morgana also used a sonic-scream to bring the throne room down. Her grief for the injured Morgause augmented her powers to an extremely high degree (The Coming of Arthur). *'''Ic þé wiþdrífe, used by Merlin to attack Jonas and throw him against a wall (Beauty and the Beast: Part One). *'Folge min bebod', used by Alvarr to kill two guards when he sneaked into the Castle (The Witch's Quickening). *'Ástríce', used again by Merlin to push one of the Knights of Medhir back. The Knight, being immortal, wasn't injured by the spell (The Fires of Idirsholas). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin when his father Balinor was killed. The young warlock was so shocked that with his pure scream he cast this powerful spell (The Last Dragonlord). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to send one of Cenred's men flying back and making him crush onto a table (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat', used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Forlætan me a...! '''Used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic. Anyway, one Serket stung him and he wasn't able to finish the spell. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back. He had been stung but he was able to use magic one more and, with a great roar he smashed a Serket on a rock (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *Non-verbally, by Morgana when Merlin went to her chambers. She used magic to hurl him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and knocking over a candle, starting a fire. Given the emotionally-charged circumstances she may not have intended to use magic (The Crystal Cave). *Non-verbally, By Gilli to to propel Nollar backwards (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to kill Jarl by hurling him into the wall (The Coming of Arthur). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to blast the soldier, who had taken the Cup of Life, away (The Coming of Arthur). *Non-verbally, by Morgause, to prevent Merlin from emptying the Cup of Life of the blood it contained. This spell was actually used to pull Merlin away, rather than pushing him (The Coming of Arthur). *'Oferswing', used by Gaius. The court physician prevented Morgause from killing Merlin by using his own magic to blast the High Priestess across the room (The Coming of Arthur). *Non-verbally, by Merlin. As Morgause recovered from her fall and turned to deliver a magical blow at Gaius, Merlin used his magic to smash her into a pillar, causing her head to slam into the stone column and seriously injuring her (The Coming of Arthur). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to attack Sir Leon, Elyan and other two knights. The first time she used the spell she energetically opened her arm, sending a knight flying backwards. To defeat the remaining knights, she quickly stretched out her hand, evoking her terrible powers (The Darkest Hour). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast a guard against the wall of the tunnel she used to enter the Citadel. Her magic was so powerful that she didn't even need to look at him (The Darkest Hour). *'Hleap on bæc', used by Morgana to attack Gwen and other two guards, so that they would have been left at the mercy of the Dorocha. She was able cast this powerful even from great distance (The Darkest Hour). *Non-verbally, by The Cailleach to stop Gwaine's assault. She moved a little her staff and the Knight was thrown back (The Darkest Hour). *'Forþ fleoge''', used by Merlin to knock Arthur out and prevent him from sacrificing his life (The Darkest Hour). Images merlin106_1741.jpg|Gaius tries to cast a Stunning Spell. merlin106_1748.jpg|Edwin casts the right spell. merlin106_1750.jpg|Gaius is thrown against a wall. merlin108_0081.jpg|Cerdan enchants a guard. merlin203_1794.jpg|Mordred's sonic-scream. merlin205_1982.jpg|Jonas is hit by Merlin's spell. merlin212_1308.jpg|Merlin throws one of the Knights of Medhir into the wall. merlin301_1921.jpg|Morgause attacks one of Cenred's soldiers. merlin305_2686.jpg|Merlin is hit by Morgana's magic. merlin312_1478.jpg|Merlin casts a Stunning Spell. merlin313_2282.jpg|Merlin is caught by Morgause. merlin313_2342.jpg|Gaius attacks Morgause to save Merlin. merlin313_2351.jpg|Morgause tries to deliver a magical blast of energy. merlin313_2355big.jpg|Morgause's head slams into a stone pillar. 19.jpg|Morgana uses Stunning Spells against the Knights of Camelot. Category:Magic Category:Spells